1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for attaching a link for an opening-closing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement is known in which, in order to allow an opening-closing member such as a tail gate in an automobile, for instance, to be stopped at a fully open position or a semi-open position, a link such as an open stay is provided between the opening-closing member and a vehicle body, i.e., an object to be attached to. There is a type in which a nut is provided on the vehicle body side to effect threaded engagement in attaching the link to the vehicle body.
Conventionally, in a vehicle body in which a body is formed by subjecting a steel plate material to press forming, even if a nut formed of an easily available iron material is used, the nut can be easily fixed by welding to the vehicle body formed of the steel plate.
In recent years, there are cases where vehicle bodies are formed of an aluminum alloy material so as to make the vehicle bodies further lightweight. In such a case,. since the nut cannot be directly welded, it is conceivable to form an aluminum alloy-made plate member in such a manner as to be capable of holding the nut, and to aluminum-weld the aluminum alloy-made plate member to the vehicle body.
However, since the arrangement provided is such that the nut is wrapped in the plate member, the structure lacks in compactness, so that there is a problem in that the interior material appears rising on the vehicle compartment side, and therefore the appearance becomes poor.
To realize a structure for attaching a link for an opening-closing member which can be made compact by overcoming the above-described problem, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a structure for attaching a link for an opening-closing member in which a link (4) disposed between an opening (2) and an opening-closing member (3) is threadedly engaged with a nut (7) provided on the opening (2) side, characterized in that
the nut (7) is formed by extrusion forming, and a nut supporting member (6) is formed by bending a plate material in such a manner as to partially wrap an external surface of the nut (7), and that
the nut (7) is welded to the nut supporting member (6), and the nut supporting member (6) is welded to the opening (2) side.
According to this arrangement, since the nut is formed by extrusion forming, its cross-sectional shape can be designed freely, and the plate-shaped nut supporting member which is formed in such a manner as to wrap the nut can be easily formed. At the same time, the attaching structure including the shape of the nut can be made compact.
In addition, in accordance with the arrangement in which the nut (7) is formed in a trapezoidal cross-sectional shape, and a short base (7b) side of the trapezoid is wrapped in the nut supporting member (6), by attaching the link such that the short base side of trapezoidal cross-sectional shape projects, the external appearance of the projecting portion can be improved, and can be shown in a compact form.